


me and the devil

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not A Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: По заявке: В конце МС Оби-Вану удаётся уговорить Йоду лететь к Скайуокеру, а сам он идёт к Сидиусу.





	me and the devil

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [me and the devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532702) by [alessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie)



Силы слишком неравны, и Оби-Ван ясно понимает, что умрет. Эта мысль не пугает: смерти нет, есть только Великая Сила. Он жалеет о многом: о своей слепоте и наивности, высокомерии и гордыне - о том, как подвёл Орден и Энакина, но только не о последней просьбе к Йоде.

Он с трудом уходит от атаки, перекатывается, блокирует чужой меч - когда они с Сидиусом одновременно вздрагивают, и его затопляет тяжелое злое отчаяние, которое было бы так легко и привычно отпустить в силу, но перед глазами - Энакин: мальчишка, слишком серьёзный для своего возраста, юноша, с живым, подвижным лицом и яркой улыбкой, сильный и гордый мужчина, герой Клонических Войн - ученик, друг, брат. Оби-Ван пропускает удар.

\- Они убили нашего ученика, Мастер Кеноби, - под притворным сочувствием клубится ярость, и на лоб Оби-Вана ложится сухая теплая ладонь, - но не волнуйся, мы найдём способ отомстить.

И мир взрывается болью.


End file.
